In The City Episode 3: Westminster
by Rimbaud-in-Mexico
Summary: Troisième épisode d'une série de One-shots. Chacun a pour décor un quartier de Londres et des personnages différents.


**Ciao, chicos. Je reviens après une absence conséquente, examens et petit boulot obligent. Hélas, ce n'est jamais fini. Donc le rythme de publication restera irrégulier au moins pour le mois à venir. Je reste bloquée sur le prochain Chapitre de Terrain Neutre, je n'arrive toujours pas à me décider.**

**Aussi, je voulais vous demander: est-ce que vous voulez que je joigne aux textes des chansons avec lesquelles j'ai écrit? C'est comme vous voulez...**

**Les trépidentes aventures de Parvati Patil arriveront bientôt. La suite des épisodes de In the City aussi. Le Percy/Narcissa est depuis longtemps prêt dans ma tête et le Marcus/ Gabrielle commence à fleurir.**

**Je ne suis pas certaine d'aimer ce texte. Enfin, je veux dire, "je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit mon préféré de la mort-qui tue", vous voyez?**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture,**

**Rimbaud-in-Mexico.**

* * *

><p>Que ce soit clair, je suis quelqu'un de mauvais.<p>

Du moins, pas quelqu'un de bien, ça, c'est certain.

Pas le genre d'homme que l'on présente à ses parents, à moins de les détester. Pas le genre d'homme que l'on amène avec soi dans les fêtes d'entreprises. Pas le genre d'homme dont il faut tomber amoureuse. Vraiment pas le genre d'homme que l'on puisse aimer.

Oh, bien entendu, j'ai des qualités. Je reste un être humain, qui plus est un sorcier et un Malefoy par dessus le marché: je ne pouvais pas être totalement raté. Et, soit dit en passant, je n'ai rien de raté.

Je suis beau, indéniablement. Je suis intelligent, incontestablement. Je suis riche, incroyablement. Ce qui, de prime abord, ferait de moi le gendre idéal. Je l'admets.

Le problème? C'est que je ne suis pas que ça. Le problème, c'est que je suis aussi lâche, arriviste, mesquin, méprisant, paranoïaque. Le tout assorti d'une légère tendance alcoolique et d'une agoraphobie croissante.  
>Voilà où j'en suis. Voilà <em>ce que je suis<em>.

J'ai cet appartement, cet immense appartement sur Matthew Parker Street. Je vois le Parlement, la Tamise par la fenêtre. C'est beau et c'est gris la plupart du temps. Je sors rarement. Que pourrais-je découvrir dehors qui puisse valoir ces plafonniers en cristal, ce dallage en marbre dans l'entrée que j'adore salir pour voir les elfes s'afferrer dessus? La réponse, je l'ai: rien. Rien ne serait plus beau, plus parfait que la vue que j'ai depuis ma fenêtre, que le monde confiné que je gère à ma guise.

A vrai dire, je gère bien davantage que mon propre monde. Je gère _le monde_. Dans une plus grande modestie, je me contenterais de la partie économique du monde sorcier. Ce qui n'est déjà pas mal. Des gens, des délégations entières viennent chez moi, _chez moi_, pour que je signe ces putains de papiers qui font ma fortune. Je place mon argent. J'en prête au Ministère de la Magie. Qui me rend quelques services en échange. Qui me rapportent encore plus d'argent. Je rachète des entreprises, j'en vends par centaines. Je m'en fous, ce sont les miennes. _Mes entreprises_. Et je me fous sincèrement des personnes qui y travaillent. Pourquoi le ferais-je? Est-ce qu'_elles _prennent la peine de s'intéresser à _moi_?

Je ne suis pas seul pour autant. Mais je déteste les gens, la foule. Je contrôle mon entourage. J'ai même un ami. Blaise. Même s'il est de plus en plus absent ces derniers temps. Sa saleté de Gryffondor l'accapare, et il en est amoureux. Il faudra que j'y remédie.  
>J'ai aussi Alistair, un Cracmol, seul domestique humain de la maisonnée.<p>

Et puis j'ai des filles aussi. Plein de filles. A foison. Mais je fais attention, maintenant. Une fois, j'en ai aperçu une qui fouillait dans mes papiers. Je l'ai fait jeter à la rue, encore nue. Aussi, désormais, elle sont congédiées après le petit-déjeuner au plus tard. Je déteste prendre seul mon petit-déjeuner. Parce que c'est bien le seul moment où la solitude me pèse.

Alors, parfois, rarement, quand c'est trop dur, je sors. Je me force à sortir. Le ministère m'envoie des invitations par dizaines chaque mois. Je me pointe à ces fêtes minables, quelques heures. J'étale ma richesse, je méprise à profusion, je divise. Je détruis quand j'en ai l'occasion. Puis repus de solitude, de la solitude des autres, je me sens rassuré. Et je pars. Le ministère n'y trouve rien à redire. Personne n'y trouve rien à redire. Je suis Drago Malefoy, je fais ce que je veux. Au pire, je les achète tous. Et ne croyez pas que ça me gène.

_Voilà ce que je suis._

Et puis, j'ai revu Granger. Ouais, _la _Granger. Rassurez-vous je l'ai pas cherché. Je ne suis pas fou. Pas à ce point.

Il y a un mois, peut-être moins. Une de ces fêtes du Ministère. Je ne savais pas qu'elle serait là. Et puis, honnêtement, qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu me faire qu'elle soit là ou pas?

Je m'étais pointé deux heures après l'heure indiquée. En jean et tee-shirt, parce que je savais que tout le monde serait en tenue de soirée. Et qu'une fois de plus, tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était leur montrer à quel point je m'en foutais, à quel point je les emmerdais.

J'avais lancé mon manteau par terre pour que le portier aille le ramasser. C'était bien plus drôle de le voir se précipiter dessus, se pencher au point que sa bedaine en balaie le parquet. J'en ai même souri.

J'ai poussé les deux portes, sans aucune discrétion, et à peine deux pas plus tard, j'étais assailli par Davies, le Chef du Département des Finances. Ce pauvre Roger n'a aucun amour-propre. Non pas qu'il devrait en avoir.

"Plus tard, Davies" je lui ai dit sans même le regarder. L'autre a gardé la bouche ouverte quelques seconde mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il a fini par partir à reculons, la tête baissée, et moi, j'ai ri en buvant mon champagne.

Les femmes étaient belles dans leurs robes de soirée. Certaines me lançaient des œillades appuyées, d'autres étaient littéralement agrippées par leurs maris qui me lançaient des coups d'œils craintifs.

Un rire a éclaté quelque part dans la salle, et raisonné un peu partout. Ma coupe, pendant quelques secondes en a vibré entre mes doigts. Ce n'était pas un rire commun. Décidément pas un rire de femme qui fréquente les soirées mondaines du ministère. Un rire sans aucune discrétion, aucun raffinement. Un rire joyeux. J'aurais aimé savoir rire comme ça. J'en cherchais l'auteur, n'hésitant pas à bousculer les inopportuns qui bouchaient mon chemin. A nouveau, le rire a retenti et j'ai dévié vers la gauche, d'où il semblait provenir.

Et je l'ai vu. Granger. C'est d'elle qu'émanait ce rire fantastique. Et aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, McLaggen semblait en être la cause. Je me suis stoppé net et Granger m'a aperçu. Une seconde, nos regards se sont croisés, et sur ses lèvres résistaient encore les émanations d'une joie dont je n'étais pas à l'origine. Puis, ses yeux, de nouveau, ont dévié vers son interlocuteur et je me suis retrouvé seul, tandis que son rire retentissait encore.

J'étais seul près du buffet, dans un de ces moments récurents où l'on songe tous à s'échapper. Rita Skeeter avait quitté la salle en pleurs, une crise de jalousie à l'actif de Dubois, la femme de Davies me fusillait du regard, le costume de Crivey était définitivement hors d'état de nuire. J'avais causé mon lot de dégâts habituels. Je n'avais désormais plus de raisons de rester.  
>C'est là qu'elle est arrivée. Elle s'est approchée du buffet et je l'ai vu me jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Elle s'est saisi d'une coupe de champagne, d'une seule, et sans savoir pourquoi, j'étais heureux que ce soit le cas. Elle a porté le verre à ses lèvres et légèrement, une trace pulpeuse s'est imprimée sur le cristal.<p>

Elle portait une sacrée robe ce soir là. Elle était royale. Un simple fourreau noir en soie. Et pourtant, le contact du tissu contre sa peau suffisait à faire fremir n'importe quel homme dans la salle.

"Malefoy" m'a t-elle salué après s'être tournée vers moi. Elle avait dit mon nom a voix presque basse, distrait, comme une constatation. Comme si je n'étais pas _si_ important. Je n'ai pas relevé. Elle était belle ce soir là, et si je devais être correct avec Hermione Granger, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ma vie, indubitablement, ce devait être ce soir là.

"Granger. Tu es... étonnante."

Elle a fixé ses grands yeux noirs dans les miens, comme si elle cherchait _à me sonder_. Par réflexe, j'ai fermé mon esprit, utilisant les vestiges de mes connaissances en occlumencie. Mais non, rien, elle ne faisait que me regarder.

"Je ne te tiendrai pas rigueur des esclandres que tu as causés ce soir, et je prendrai ça comme un compliment". Elle a dit ça à voix basse, refusant de me délivrer de son regard aux longs cils.

"C'en est un." J'ai siroté mon champagne, attendant une réaction de sa part. Elle n'a pas bougé.

"Tu sais, je pense à toi, parfois."

C'a été à mon tour de la fixer tandis qu'elle esquivait mon œillade en se faisant resservir un verre.

"Vraiment?" je lui lançais. "Et dans quelles circonstances? Seule dans ton lit la nuit? C'est ainsi que tu penses aux personnes que tu détestes?"

" Je ne te déteste pas. J'ai autant de raisons de te détester que de t'aimer."

Sa voix était triste et moi, je me suis senti mal, déstabilisé. Parce que c'était la première fois depuis la Guerre que je me sentais aussi vulnérable. A nouveau, je lui ai jeté un bref coup d'œil et mon estomac s'est serré comme jamais il ne l'avait fait encore, même quand le vieux Dumbledore avait passé l'arme à gauche sous mes yeux.

"Beaucoup de gens me détestent."

Elle éclatait d'un rire froid et cruel, un rire tout autre que celui que j'avais avidement recherché quelques heures auparavant. C'était celui de ses rires qui m'était destiné.

"Et ne crois-tu pas que c'est mérité? " a-t-elle enchainé.

"Sans doute. A vrai dire, je m'en fous."

"Non, tu ne t'en fous pas. Tu as juste peur. Peur que des gens puissent ne pas t'aimer, même si tu étais un temps soit-peu normal."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger?"

Elle a haussé les sourcils et j'ai même vu un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Je n'ai pas su savoir. S'il était narquois? Triste?

"Pourquoi, cette agressivité Malefoy? Tu n'en as pas besoin."

Cette fois-ci je lui faisais face. Brusquement. Elle m'avait poussé à bout.

"Pour la dernière fois, je répète: qu'est-ce que tu veux? Parce que si tu ne me le dis pas rapidement, je peux te promettre que d'ici quelques secondes, tu quitteras la salle comme mes précédentes victimes l'ont fait."

Elle ne s'est pas effrayée. Quel abruti, j'avais oublié que je parlais à Hermione Granger! A elle, il lui en faut plus. Au contraire, elle s'est approchée de moi, dangereusement, doucement, délicatement, avec précaution.

"Aussi riche et puissant que tu sois Malefoy, tu n'as pas ce que je veux" m'a-t-elle murmuré bas, tout bas.

" Je n'attends rien de toi, ni de personne. Je suis suffisamment forte pour obtenir ce que je souhaites, moi aussi. Je pensais juste que peut-être, tu serais heureux de voir quelqu'un qui s'intéresse _vraiment _à toi."

Elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de répondre. Elle est partie et j'ai vu les nuées d'yeux masculins suivre son dos nu comme une traine qui l'aurait enveloppée.  
>Et je me suis retrouvé seul.<p>

Alors je suis rentré chez moi et je n'ai plus pensé à elle. Sauf le lendemain, lorsqu'Agniezka ( ou était-ce Anja?) est venue. Puis le jour suivant, avec Lisa. Et le jour d'après, avec Amy.

C'en est affligeant. Parce que je ne peux plus coucher avec aucune femme sans penser à Granger, sans même la comparer à Granger. Et malgré ses mensurations peu imposantes, cette garce l'emporte toujours.

Je n'ose pas en parler à Blaise. Depuis qu'il est avec cette Bell, il voit l'amour partout. Blaise est devenu une fillette.

Granger est une garce. Elle m'a pourri jusqu'à l'os avec ses murmures et ses longs regards, avec son rire fantastique. Parce que je ne peux plus éviter de voir ce qui m'entoure. Parce que je ne vois plus que les hypocrites, les profiteurs autour de moi. Parce que je ne me sens plus _aussi_ important. Parce que j'ai envie d'honnêteté. Et qu'elle est tellement _vraie_. C'est tellement facile de donner un aperçu du paradis et de s'en aller. Tellement facile.

J'ai viré Amy parce qu'elle portait des sous-vêtements rouges. Lisa parce qu'elle était blonde et que je voulais une brune ce jour là. Anja parce qu'elle était parue dans un édito peu flatteur du Vogue Italie. Agniezka, je l'ai fait jeter dehors parce que de toute façon, elle ne parle même pas anglais.

_Voilà où j'en suis._

"Alistair ?" j'appelle.

Mais je n'ai pas de réponse. Alistair n'est pas là. Pourtant j'ai cru entendre un bruit de pas étouffé, près de la porte en ébène. Alors, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, et j'ai peur, comme à chaque fois que je suis seul. Agoraphobe et paranoïaque, hein? La belle affaire. Je n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, depuis la guerre. J'ai même énormément d'ennemis. Des anciens mangemorts, d'anciens aurors qui voient encore en moi un mangemort, des rivaux, des maîtresses rancunières. Ma baguette est restée sur ma table de nuit. Paranoïaque et agoraphobe... Finalement, le premier aspect prends le pas sur ma seconde peur. Je me précipite dehors. Me rue dans les escaliers.

Dehors, l'air est frais. Un vent glacial me gifle le visage. Je n'ai même pas de manteau. Les touristes moldus, enveloppés dans leurs parkas immondes, me regardent bizarrement. Je les ignore. J'avance. Je me retourne régulièrement. J'ai peur qu'on me suive. Je change huit fois de trottoir, manquant à chaque fois de me faire renverser par ces ignobles bus moldus. Je change de directions dès que possible.

Et j'arrive devant Westminster. Je n'avais même pas réalisé où j'allais. Je suis gelé. La foule devant l'abbaye est bien trop organisée, bien trop rangée, formant une file d'attente bien trop parfaite. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'arrêter devant le Parlement. La foule est compacte devant les grilles. Les policiers moldus, dans leurs pitoyables uniformes, sont partout. Personne n'oserait jamais tenter quoique ce soit contre moi, ici. Il y a un homme sur le trottoir faisant face au monument. Assis devant une tente bariolée, vêtu de fringues bariolées. Il y a des panneaux tout autour de lui, réclamant la paix en Irak. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une guerre chez les moldus. Les touristes s'arrêtent, le prennent en photo, lui donnent de l'argent, discutent avec lui.

_Et je la vois, elle_. Elle lui apporte un café, j'aperçois sa bouche prononcer des mots que je n'entends pas. Elle s'éloigne avec un sourire doux, s'approche des grilles du Parlement.

Alors je ne réfléchis pas.

"Granger".

Elle se retourne, brusquement. Elle a _vraiment_ l'air surprise.

"Malefoy, je ne pensais pas te voir là un jour".

Je ne réponds pas. Je la dévisage, elle aussi. Elle sursaute.

"Par Merlin, tu dois être gelé."

Elle me touche à peine la main, juste pour constater que j'ai réellement froid.

"Tu ne connais pas de sort pour te réchauffer?" enchaîne-t-elle.

Ca me blesse qu'elle me prenne pour un abruti. Je suis Drago Malefoy, quand même. Alors je ne rétorque pas et lui tourne le dos.

J'ai à peine fait quelques pas qu'elle me rattrape.

"Abruti de serpentards et vos orgueils mal placés" chuchote-t-elle, entre l'amusement et la colère.

Elle enlève son bonnet et son écharpe en laine. Me les donne. Ils ont beau lui appartenir, je ne les refuse pas. Son odeur m'envahit tout entier lorsque je passe son écharpe imprégnée autour de mon cou. Ça sent la rose. J'adore.

"Merci" je lâche finalement, la voix plus rauque que je ne l'aurait voulue.

Comme à son habitude, elle me fixe. Mais cette fois, elle a l'air inquiète.

"Viens". Elle me prend le poignet et m'entraîne quelques rues plus loin dans un café moldu. Il y a du monde.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" me demande-t-elle tandis que nous faisons la queue en silence.

"De la Bierreaubeurre?" je tente.

Elle soupire. Demande deux cafés en caisse. Repère deux fauteuils en plastique rembourrés au fond de la salle.

Elle me fixe encore lorsque nous nous asseyons face à face et un silence s'installe.

"Tu n'as pas te baguette?" demande-t-elle finalement pour le briser.

Je secoue la tête.

"Que s'est-il passé?" reprend-elle.

" Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un chez moi. Et Alistair n'est pas là..."

Cette fois, je crois entrevoir de la pitié dans son regard. C'en est trop. Je me lève. C'est dommage. J'étais bien avec elle. Elle est une grande sorcière. J'étais en sécurité. Et puis, peut-être aussi que j'aimais bien être avec elle. Un peu.

Elle reste assise mais me retiens par le poignet. Je sens ses petits doigts s'enserrer comme des déments. Je pourrais la faire céder malgré tout. Mais elle se lève.

"Reste. S'il te plait."

Elle a l'air d'être sincère. D'en avoir envie. Et moi, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je me sens important. _Vraiment_ important. Comme si, ça y est, je compte. Alors je suis vaincu. Et je me rassois. A nouveau, le silence.

"Depuis quand m'aimes-tu?"

Elle n'a pas l'air surprise de la question. Elle a juste relevé ses yeux vers les miens. Et je vois un sourire amer apparaître sur ses jolies lèvres.

"Un peu trop longtemps, je suppose". Elle baisse les yeux, pudiquement, vers son café.

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi moi?" je lui demande et cette fois elle a vraiment l'air triste.

"Quand ta tante m'a torturée, je t'ai vu. C'est toi que je regardais pendant que mes entrailles brulaient..."

Je déglutis difficilement soudain. Mais je sens que je dois lui dire, que je veux lui dire: "J'ai pleuré..."

"Je sais" et je vois ses yeux s'humidifier. Le café prend un goût amer. "Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu pensais, pourquoi tu pleurais" reprend-elle, "c'est comme ça".

"Mais, tu es sortie avec Weasley".

Elle rit. Un rire triste. Toujours pas celui qui m'avait émerveillé, un soir au Ministère, et cette fois-ci, je vois des larmes apparaître au coin externe de ses yeux. "Évidemment. Que... que voulais-tu que je fasse. Il m'aimait. Il a pris soin de moi comme aucun autre homme ne l'a jamais fait, après cet épisode. Et toi, tu n'étais qu'une vision. Qu'un instant. Qu'un homme que j'avais vu pleurer en même temps que moi. Et avec le temps, après la guerre, tu es devenu cet homme... Froid, inaccessible et... as-tu pleuré une seule fois depuis ce jour?"

"Non", j'avoue, mal à l'aise.

Elle a un sourire, un léger sourire pendant qu'elle regarde le fond de sa tasse.

"Tu es fort." Elle semble incapable de continuer.

C'est étrange. C'est étrange que je me sente comme ça à cause de Granger. Parce que je me sens vivant. Et tout le reste me semble tellement futile! Et je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça depuis ma cinquième année à Poudlard. Lorsque ma plus grande préoccupation était encore le Quidditch. Je n'ai jamais rejoué au Quidditch depuis.

" L'autre soir, au Ministère, tu as dit que tu pensais à moi, parfois." Elle ne répond rien, garde les yeux fixés sur son café. "Moi j'ai pensé à toi après ce soir là, Granger. J'ai souvent pensé à toi." Elle prend une gorgée de sa boisson . Sans sucre. "Tu m'aimes toujours, Granger?"

Cette fois-ci, elle me regarde. "Qu'est-ce ça peut faire?" chuchote-t-elle. "Je ne sais pas" avoue-t-elle finalement.

Je prends une goulée d'air rempli de vapeur. Parce que si je dois être fort, comme elle le pense, ce doit être là, maintenant.

" Aime-moi. Aime-moi, s'il te plait. Écoute, je ne sais pas si moi, je t'aime. Je ne sais pas si j'éprouve le moindre sentiment pour toi. Mais j'ai envie de t'aimer. Et regarde-moi s'il te plait, parce que je me sens affreusement con en prononçant ces mot."

Elle me regarde à nouveau. Je me sens comme un gamin.

"Je peux t'embrasser?". J'ai honte, parce que ces mots sont sortis de ma bouche. Un puceau de onze ans aurait pu dire ça. Mais ça, ça ne me ressemble pas.

Elle éclate de rire. Et mes entrailles éclatent en même temps. Parce que c'est _ce_ rire. Celui que je voulais. Les gens autour se retournent en entendant un rire aussi peu discret. Moi, je souris.

"Sortons" propose-t-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours.

J'acquiesce.

Et à peine avons-nous franchi la porte vitrée que je l'embrasse. Je la pousse contre le mur en pierre froide le plus proche, me colle contre elle. Son cou est chaud, ses lèvres brulantes. J'ai envie d'elle. Comme jamais je n'ai voulu Anja, Agniezka, Lisa, Amy, Pansy, Daphne, Brooke, Cynthia, Kelly, ni aucune autre.

Les passants nous sifflent. Nous gueulent d'aller dans un hôtel. On s'arrête. Le souffle court. Je sens le sien contre ma joue.

"Et si on allait vérifier qu'il n'y a personne chez toi?" suggère-t-elle.

Je souris.

"Tu vas rire". J'ai envie de l'entendre rire.


End file.
